Separation is a key issue in many fields and applications, including analytical chemistry, diagnostics, environmental science, and synthesis and purification. In contrast to separations of small molecules, which can be performed reliably via chromatography, cell separations are still challenging. Filter-based and magnetic separations are the methods of choice to handle multiple cells simultaneously; however, they require that cells possess a significant size difference or be magnetically labeled. Thus, there is a need to using alternative methods of separating cells.